


Simple

by aloha_cowgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowgirl/pseuds/aloha_cowgirl
Summary: Dean dreams.Simple Man - Lynyrd Skynyrd





	Simple

_Mama told me when I was young_  
_"Come sit beside me, my only son_  
_And listen closely to what I say_  
_And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"_

The lake stretched out before him. The water shimmered and glittered in the deep orange and red sunlight as he stared across it. He’d always come here in his dreams. He craved the solitude. The peace. The calm. For years, this was the place he’d escape to, even if that escape was only in the confines of his own mind. This… This was simple. Simple was what he wanted.

 _"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_  
_Troubles will come and they will pass_  
_You'll find a woman and you'll find love_  
_And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"_

On this dock, over this unnamed lake, there were no monsters, no apocalypse, no drama. There were no problems. There was just Dean. Well, except for that one time…

He thought about it sometimes. It was easy to think here. There was no noise, no static, no interference. He could think here. He thought about the angel that had stood quietly beside him—about how he’d found his way into Dean’s head, into his dreams. In the chaos of the real world, it was hard to think about it. But here, he could weed out the distractions.

 _"And be a simple kind of man_  
_Oh, be something you love and understand_  
_Baby be a simple kind of man_  
_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

Dean thought about who he was here. He thought about who he wanted to be, who he didn’t want to be. Thinking about himself was a luxury that wasn’t always afforded out there in the world. But here, it was okay. He didn’t have to worry about anyone else. He only had himself here. Himself and the sunlight shimmering off the water. And Cas. Because Cas had been here, too. He’d stood right there.

 _"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_  
_All that you need is in your soul_  
_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_  
_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"_

It was here on this dock that Dean allowed himself to think about what he wanted. Was this it? A simple life? Alone? Maybe. But then…

 _"And be a simple kind of man_  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't… _you do this for me, son, if you can"_

Maybe he wanted a little more complication. Sam, of course. He needed his brother, he knew that. He’d gone to the edges of Heaven and Hell for him and he would do it again. That was simple enough. And Cas. Cas was family. Cas was needed. Wanted.

 _"Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself_  
_Follow your heart and nothing else_  
_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_  
_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"_

Maybe it was simple after all. He wanted Cas. And here in his safe dream world, he could allow the thought to grow, because there was nothing to stop it. Since the day he’d appeared here, Dean craved his presence. He hadn’t realized it, but it was there. An ache. A longing.

 _"And be a simple kind of man_  
_Oh, be something you love and understand_  
_Baby be a simple kind of man_  
_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

Dean let go of a sigh, and in that sigh were all his doubts and fears, now floating away across the lake where the sunlight shimmered. In this place, Dean could think, could decide. So, he prayed.

 _Baby, be a simple, really simple man_  
_Oh, be something you love and understand_  
_Baby, be a simple, kind of simple man_

The ache vanished with the warmth of a heavy hand on his shoulder, and life was simple again.

[Jensen Ackles - Simple Man (Lynyrd Skynyrd cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SniMv8EGiY)


End file.
